decidiendo Morir
by devil patrix
Summary: Harry ha tomado una drastica decisión y la piensa llevar a cabo , acaso sera lo correcto?
1. Default Chapter

Este es un poema q escribe yo en un noche que no podía dormir, y me acorde de mi querido Harry y de lo que podría sentir después de lo que le paso el hermosos de Sirius Espero les guste:  
  
Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ningún personaje es mío si no de la genial y grandiosa JK Rowling.  
  
Ya no podía más su dolor era demasiado grande, ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo si una de sus esperanzas había muerto, desaparecido? Una de las personas que había amado se estaba empezando a querer olvidar de él para irse con uno de sus amigos, simplemente al pensar en eso se le desgarraba su ya roto corazón, por que siempre le había gustado Ginny pero decírselo era simplemente agobiante, de seguro le diría q no, y ¿que tal si a Ginny solo le interesaba por ser famoso y rico?(por que Harry es rico,¿no? o_O) Y la persona que le había gustado desde tercero simplemente lo había desechado como una varita rota.(por si no lo recuerdan , me refiero a la pende... de Cho n_n). Y ahora la muerte de Sirius y el regreso de Voldemort aunque lo supiera desde 4 simplemente era la gota que derramo el vaso. Todo estaba ya planeado, esta tarde los Dursley saldrían y no volverían hasta tarde.  
  
Bajo a la cocina: sola y oscura, perfecto, se acerco al cajón de los cuchillos.  
  
Sabes quien me gusta. -lo dije una vez- Sabes a quien detesto -lo odie una vez-  
  
Recordó a Draco y a Voldemort.  
  
-Te perdono Draco , supongo que si hubiera estado en tus zapatos sería como tu- dijo con un pequeña sonrisa- Y a ti Voldemort no te perdonare ni en la muerte, a ti te odiare SIEMPRE- dijo esto con una rabia contenida por mucho tiempo. Mientras abría el cajón  
  
En este mundo  
  
Eh visto de todo Orejas, brazos, labios Traseros- mmm,¿Cuántos habré visto?-(¿qué? no tiene nada de malo, dejen al pobre cualquiera tiene pensamientos así, XD)  
  
Por eso  
  
Ya no me sorprende nada, Ya no siento nada, No me preocupa nada, Soy un ser sin sentimientos, -soy una isla- Donde habito, rodeado de gente Que me mira con ojos vacíos Sin nada... -un abismo-  
  
Decidido por fin tomo un cuchillo. Cerro el cajón con un leve golpe.  
  
-He nacido para morir-  
  
Tomo un cuchillo, -lo levanto- sintiendo como corta el aire -suavemente- Lo dirijo a mi antebrazo, Cruzo dos líneas... Sintiendo como desgarra... -como mata- delicadamente, como brota la sangre, caliente, lentamente,  
  
¡¡¡Lo había hecho!!! Esta vez había sido la definitiva, todos las demás veces había llegado a abrir el cajón , arrepintiéndose en el ultimo momento, pensando en el sufrimiento que podría causar a las personas que quería, pero más sufrimiento ya no podía causar. Había Creído. Que equivocado estaba.  
  
Caigo al suelo  
  
No escucho nada, No siento nada...  
  
Listo, en unos momentos todos esos 15 años, recién cumplidos 16 se habían acabado en menos de 5 minutos.  
  
...Han pasado unas horas, me levanto, veo mi cuerpo -en el suelo- con la vista perdida, hacia el cielo, con un charco de sangre alrededor...  
  
-¿Quien hubiera pensado que el grandioso Harry Potter acabaría así?- dijo amargamente la sombra O recuerdo de lo que había sido Harry tan solo hace unas "horas"- Ni el mismo- respondió su propia pregunta en un murmullo muy triste.  
  
Como me hubiera gustado... -ser besado- -ser amado-  
  
+~+++++~++++++++++++~++++++++~~~~~~~++++++++++++~~~~+++++++++++~~  
  
que tal?? Les gusto?? Espero que si ,estoy pensando continuarlo con las reacciones de algunos personajes, y con un songfic, si les late mándeme un review o escríbanme a diana_713_@hotmail.com , bye, gracias por leerlo. AHH si quieren usar el poema q es lo q esta en cursivas !!avisen¡¡ , por que ese poema es M.I.O solo mio, sacado de M.I cabeza ok?, bien ya q lo entendieron bye!!! Besos!! 


	2. Sucesos

;:;:;:;:;:;.,.;:;:;.,:,:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:,.,;:;:,.,.;:;:;:; :;:;,.;:;;:;,.,.;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
  
Tal vez este capitulo sea muy corto, pero es solo para empezar con los otros capítulos de las reacciones de cada quien (o eso espero n_n) espero les guste y me manden reviews muchas gracias por el review espero les guste mas q antes y perdón por no escribir pronto pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración pero bueno espero les guste este y no me tarde tanto en volver a subir aquí va:  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Sucesos  
  
-HOY LLEGA HARRY- gritaban Ron, Ginny, Fred y George emocionados y realizando una extraña danza, tipo indios pidiendo lluvia a los dioses(los últimos para mostrarle y darle gracias por la tienda que ahora tenían y ,más que nada, probar los nuevos inventos), mientras Hermione los miraba de lejos riendo.  
  
-¡Ya cállense, de una buena vez- grito su madre exasperada- ¡llevan toda la mañana gritando, se van a quedar afónicos y ni siquiera podrán decirle hola a Harry, o peor aún nos van a dejar sordos a todos!-  
  
Inmediatamente los cuatro se callaron no querían q su madre se enojara tan temprano con ellos.  
  
- vengan a desayunar- dijo la señora Molly con una gran sonrisa ya más calmada- entre más se apuren, más pronto iremos por Harry-  
  
Esto hizo q todos corrieran hacia la mesa incluyendo a Hermione, que había llegado 2 días antes ,por polvos flu desde el callejón Diagon. Cuando llegaron a la mesa comenzaron a comer rápidamente como si compitieran entre ellos, pronto estuvieron llenos, y comenzaron a preparase para ir por Harry en un coche nuevo que el Sr. Weasley se había comprado ya que lo habían nombrado jefe de su departamento ya que el señor que estaba con él antes había muerto (no me acuerdo como se llama ese mago, así que...)  
  
Todos ya estaban fuera del coche, muy contentos, listos para ir por su gran amigo, hijo y hermano ( bueno hijo para los señores Weasley). Todos estaban dentro del coche menos Ginny que había vuelto por su suéter, pero cuando quiso entrar al coche vio que no cabrían cuando llevarán a Harry y sus cosas y sabía que su madre no dejaría que su padre usara de nuevo la magia para que hiciera más grandes los asientos, por lo que inventándose una excusa dijo que mejor se quedaría.  
  
Ya llevaban 5 minutos de viaje y George, Fred y Ron seguían con las hipótesis de por que en realidad no venía Ginny. -Que tarea ni que nada, si quisiera venir la hubiera hecho otro día- dijo George mirándolos a todos con los ojos entrecerrados -Tienes razón algo se trae- dijo Ron con cara de pensar mucho -no se que le ven de extraño, es normal- dijo tranquilamente Fred viendo por la ventana con una cara de MUCHA tranquilidad y seriedad. Todos lo voltearon a ver muy extrañados incluso su madre y más aún por que no les seguía al juego a sus hermanos sino que defendía a Ginny  
  
Después de tantos años Fred a maduradopensaba Molly con una gran sonrisa de orgullo Fred hablando con seriedad? Que me parta un mal rayo pensaba Hermione Me pregunto que le pasara a ese... semárofo cuando cambia de color pensaba Arthur -y a ti que te sucede?- le pregunto George a Fred -Si además eso que tiene de normal- pregunto Ron -Es normal que quiera arreglarse cuando va a venir Harry , no?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Ron y George se rieran creo q no pensó con tristeza Molly bueno, nada extraño sucedía entonces pensó Hermione por que cuando la luz se pone verde todos los coches se ponen a gritar?pensaba Arthur -Señor Weasley, la luz esta en verde ya puede avanzar- dijo Hermione con un poco de vergüenza por sacarlo de sus pensamientos. -Ahh eso explica los gritos de los coches- dijo con una gran sonrisa el señor Weasley, imaginando la tranquila vida de los semárofos.  
  
Después de casi un cuarto de hora ya estaban en la sección de casas donde vivía Harry.  
  
0,1,2,3,-contaba tranquilamente George cuidando nos pasarse-4,5, 6...FRENA PAPÁ YA NOS PASAMOS- un fuerte rechinar de llantas se escucha después de ese potente grito, seguido por otro -GEORGE QUE TE PASA NO ESTAMOS EN UN CERRO- le grito enfadada Molly recuperándose del susto -lo siento mamá, pero era para asegurarse de que todos escuchaban-le respondió George con una gran sonrisa  
  
Por fin bajaron del coche justo enfrente del numero 4 de Private Drive Little Winging Surrey, (jejeje, la q no se emociona con la dirección, n_n) , y cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, se miraron entre todos con curiosidad e incredulidad al mismo tiempo. Ya se lo preguntaré a Harry pensó cada uno El SR. Weasley por fin se animo a tocar el timbre, cuando lo hizo oyeron una voz, la inconfundible del SR Dursley, que decía –Petunia deja de llorar todo se arreglara tranquila deja de llorar que tal si son los vecinos por lo menos disimula un momento , nadie debe de sospechar, recuérdalo- dijo dulcemente(si es posible en Vernon) Mientras todos estaban expectantes, ¿que demonios podría a ver pasado en tan solo 2 días?  
  
####&###&###&####&###&###&###&###&##&###&###&###&###&###&###&##& Bueno espero les haya gustado y lamento no a ver escrito en casi un año , pero ustedes deben saber poco tiempo y poca inspiración, bueno espero subir los próximos caps más pronto, bueno no dejen de leer, y recuerden REVIWS, no saben que feo se siente no recibir, sniff, sniff. Adios, devilpatrix 


	3. Noticias

Hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta y más largo que los demás y creo q es el mejor de los tres, aunque no es el ultimo, jeje, bueno reviews: Jessy_tonks: muchas gracias por tu review me alegra mucho que te este gustando y espero que te guste este capitulo por que hasta ahora es mi favorito, bueno nos vemos  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Noticias  
  
Se abrió un pequeño resquicio de la puerta y un ojo pequeño de cerdo se asomo, de pronto se volvió muy grande como si se fuera a salir de la cuenca y se resaltaron las venas de los ojos y la puerta se abrió de para en par muy bruscamente, dejando a un maravillosamente colorado y gordo, que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría, abrió la boca tanto que sus caries se notaban a millas ( y eso que siempre las disimulaba lo más posible) ,estaba apunto de soltar el grito más fuerte y atemorizante ( que si alguien no conociera a una banshee bien podría imaginarse que era una anunciando su próxima muerte) , pero pareció reaccionar justo a tiempo, por que volteo a ambos lados de la calle y bajo tanto la voz que tenias que leerle lo labios ya que su murmullo parecía más un siseo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieren ustedes aquí ya vinieron por él unos vestidos de negro, que más quieren, dinero?- lo dijo todo muy rojo de ira y luego pareció erguirse de orgullo o algo patéticamente parecido- por que sepan que nos les daremos nada ni un centavo , ya gastamos mucho de nuestros espíritus y de nuestro dinero como para hacer algo más-  
  
Y al decir esto los chillidos que provenían de la casa se hicieron más potentes, haciendo que solo pudieras pensar en eso.  
  
-¿que?¿qué dice usted que alguien ya vino por él? ¿Y de negro?¿qué paso? Seguramente fueron mortifagos – dijo dirigiéndose a los Weasley y Hermione- tenemos que avisar inmediatamente a Dumbledore, pero Harry tuvo que defenderse,¿Harry no hizo nada?- preguntó muy nervioso, ya que comenzaba a temer de las acciones de Harry ¿qué podría a haber hecho estando acorralado por muchos mortifagos solo él y muggles?  
  
-Dígame señor Weasley –dijo escupiendo con mucho deprecio y un sarcasmo muy irritable aquellas palabras-¿ cree usted que alguien se puede defender de muertos en fagos, ya muerto?- y al notar las caras de susto , y la gran palidez que estas tomaron, sonrió como nunca había sonreído desde que Harry había llegado a su casa.  
  
Pronto la señora Weasley se había desmayado y Hermione estuvo a punto, nadie podía creerlo: Harry Potter el niño que vivió, que estaba destinado a liberarlos de las garras de Lord Voldemort el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos del mundo mágico, había muerto en las manos de sus seguidores, sin ayuda, sin apoyo, viendo como las esperanzas se acababan para todos, torturado de las formas más horribles posibles, psicológicamente y físicamente. Y nadie, NADIE, había estado con él, solo con ese horrible dolor y ese sufrimiento como ultimo recuerdo de una de las vidas más trágicas que pudieron llegar todos a conocer.  
  
-eso es imposible señor , conozco a Harry y el hubiera hecho la mayor lucha por sobrevivir, por lo menos causarles un daño a esos desgraciados antes que morir de esa manera- dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa esperando que su amigo saliera de detrás de la puerta gritando los eh asustado o cualquier estupidez ,la que fuera, pero verlo ahí vivo  
  
- y tienes razón chico, yo nunca dije que fue atacado- dijo Vernon muy desagradablemente y muy lento disfrutando de ser él el que manejaba la situación. -Aunque pensándolo bien si fue atacado, jejeje, pero no por alguien más- dijo muy burlonamente  
  
- Hable claro señor,¿ que demonios le a pasado a nuestro amigo?. -Dijo Fred harto de ver a ese hombre disfrutando de todo aquello  
  
- Si, dígalo de una vez por todas , ¿que le paso?, hable o no respondo- dijo George, gritando ya las ultimas palabras mientras empuñaba la varita. Vernon comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cuando el chillido interior ceso por fin, y unos pasos muy apresurados se oyeron en el pasillo.  
  
- Déjate de rodeos, Vernon.- Dijo muy alterada Petunia- ¿con que quieren saber lo que paso con ese maldito bastardo, no?- dijo escupiendo las palabras sin ocultar el odio de ya tantos años hacia las ovejas negras de la familia- pues el desgraciado se a matado, si lo que escucharon se a suicidado si lo quieren más claro, tal vez hubiera estado mejor sin su estúpido mundo, sin conocerlos, si no hubiera recibido esa estúpida carta nada de esto habría pasado y no hubiera manchado mi mejor cuchillo y la alfombra nueva de la cocina de seda de las mejoras tejedoras de china- dijo, gritando lo ultimo y llorando amargamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
Shock. Completo estado de Shock  
  
Nadie tenia palabras, la incredulidad y la impotencia era el único sentimiento legible en sus caras.  
  
-no, no, no, es una pesadilla todo esto es un mal sueño no puede ser, nada a pasado, todo estará bien- era un murmullo que se escuchaba muy claro, era el único sonido que rompía el silencio de hacia varios minutos , y provenía de una chica morena que se abrazaba a si misma balanceándose muy ligeramente con sus talones, cuando repentinamente se abalanzo sobre el chico alto, pelirrojo y de muchas pecas del cual llevaba enamorada más de 5 años,-Ron, Ron, despiértame dime que es un sueño- lloraba muy amargamente en el pecho de un chico que parecía seguir en shock, mientras ella lo estrechaba muy fuerte como si temiera también perderlo a él – Ron. Ron, ¿por qué?- seguía implorando respuestas de alguien que parecía inconsciente, ido, fuera de este mundo.  
  
- No lo se mione, no lo se, pero créeme que más quisiera yo poder entender –dijo con una voz lejana, casi sin presencia, temblorosa, también él comenzó a estrecharla pero suavemente temiendo dañarla más.  
  
Pero ella comenzó a soltarse cayendo muy despacio en el suelo de rodillas , llorando en voz baja pero muy amargamente, el muchacho también se había arrodillado con ella en el suelo pues había temido que también se desmayara como minutos antes su madre. Volteo a ver a los demás intentando encontrar un alivio , pero no lo halló, Vio a su madre abrazando a su padre llorando mientras su padre intentaba tranquilizarla pero era imposible pues se encontraba completamente fuera de si como si no supiera para que servia su cuerpo ,como en una locura silenciosa que nadie notaria simple vista, volteo hacia el otro lado y vio algo que jamás hubiera llegado a imaginar ,a los gemelos completamente pálidos sin esa chispa que los caracterizaba, sin esa sonrisa de malicia que habitaba en su cara , solo una cara que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, seriedad pero una seriedad que daba pena era como si miles de dementores estuvieran alrededor para lograr sacar esas alegres almas de esos dos jóvenes que ahora parecían estatuas.  
  
Ahí simplemente se reflejaba la más grande desolación, personas sin esperanza, sin felicidad, sin un gran amigo, hermano, hijo, que se había ido tan repentinamente, helaba la sangre saber que nunca más volvería, ¿quien de todos hubiera llegado a imaginar que la ultima vez que lo verían seria el ultimo día de curso y en una estación?, ¿quien se habría imaginado que no volverían a escuchar su voz, su risa nunca más? ahora solo lo tendrían en sus mentes y en algunas pocas fotos.  
  
Pero ahora existía una sola cosa en la mente de todos, ¿desde ese día en la estación lo tenía todo planeado?  
  
La chica volteo hacía el cielo, una lechuza venia hacia ella con mucha urgencia, ella se paró del suelo desde donde leía un libro en el jardín esperando el regreso de sus padres con sus hermanos y amigos , en especial de un chico de hermosos ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache desordenado de una forma muy curiosa que lo hacia verse muy sexy, de una hermosa sonrisa tan seductora que cualquier chica caería derretida ante sus pies, de un cuerpo muy bien formado gracias a las largas horas de practicar Quidditch, todo eso que para ella lo hacia volverse un hombre escultural.  
  
-Ahh- soltó un suave suspiro al pensar en todo eso , no podía esperar más, sencillamente no podía , extendió los brazos a sus lados y dio unas cuantas vueltas que fueron interrumpidas por el aleteo de una lechuza que acababa de aterrizar con un sobre en el pico que tenia marcado el sello de Hogwarts una gran hache rodeada por un tejón, una serpiente, un león y un águila , leyó por detrás del sobre: a cualquier integrante de la familia Weasley que la reciba , Albus Dumbledore. Se veía un poco urgente ya que la letra estaba un poco inclinada como si el que la hubiera escrito tuviera prisa pero hubiera decidió tranquilizarse al escribirla , además ¿qué se supone que significaba aquello de a cualquier Weasley? .Muy intrigada se decidió a abrirla. Lo que decía la carta debía de ser muy impactante , por que a las pocas palabras leídas se le comenzaron a nublar los ojos de lagrimas , imposibilitando un poco su lectura:  
  
Familia Weasley:  
  
Iré a visitarles esta noche, a sucedido algo terrible con Harry que nadie de nosotros pudo haber imaginado , a muerto, -a partir de aquí sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse-se a suicidado es algo que necesito hablar con ustedes se que es algo muy duro para todos nosotros , será duro aceptar que ya nunca más lo volveremos a ver. Ojala nunca hubiera tenido que comunicarles algo tan terrible pero el mundo da muchas vueltas, pero esta vez a dado una vuelta muy brusca, acabando con la existencia de una persona muy querida por todos nosotros, Harry.  
Albus Dumbledore  
(orden de Merlín, primera....  
  
Ginny no había podido terminar de leer la carta estaba completamente devastada, había caído arrodillada al suelo tapándose la cara con las manos intentando retener todas las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, intentaba ser fuerte pero no pudo lloro amargamente soltando todos los pesares de su vida, tal vez hubiera aceptado no tener a Harry para ella , pero saber que no volvería verlo nunca jamás ni siquiera con alguien más que no fuera ella que también hubiera sido un golpe fuerte para ella pero esto , esto era un golpe una puñalada muy fuerte en su pecho que pensó que jamás lo superaría , saber que nunca había revelado sus sentimientos por él ahora la frustraba, antes hubiera creído todo aquello una locura pero ahora deseaba haberlo hecho , no haber sido tan tímida, talvez el sentía lo mismo por ella y si ella se lo hubiera dicho hubieran sido muy felices y jamás hubiera sucedido todo aquello, ¿por qué se había mostrado interesada por Dean en el tren, para dale celos? Y ahora miraba todo lo que había causado. La muerte de su gran amor siempre quedaría marcado en su corazón , se culpaba de todo aquello, no volvería a amar jamás a nadie.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/=/= espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, por que creo que a sido el mejor capitulo que eh escrito y el más largo hasta ahora, 4 hojas Word con los otros hice 2 máximo. Bueno espero que hayan podido leer bien la carta, jeje, bueno creo q habrán notado que este capitulo me quedo muy sentimental, casi lloro cuando lo escribía, bueno no olviden reviews y gracias a todos los q lo leen pero por favor reviews así puedo saber si sigo o no, bueno adiós 


End file.
